New Falling in Love
by shizukanosakura
Summary: Karena temannya Sakura menolak perasaan orang yang dicintainya, namun uchiha Sasuke mengetahuinya dan mengancam akan membongkar rahasianya. Karena itu Sakura melakukan apapun agar rahasianya tetap terjaga, tapi pada ahirnya yang dicintainya adalah. oneshoot ke tiga spesial sasusaku fanday 2013


**New Falling in Love**

**NARUTO milik Masashi kishimoto**

**Story by Shizuka no Sakura**

**Rating : T**

**Warning : AU, OC, Typo, geje, garing, merusak mata**

**Happy reading minna**

**.**

**.**

**Oneshot**

Suasana belakang Konoha Hight Scool begitu sepi hanya angin musim gugur yang begitu dingin dan kencang menerpa pepohanan yang telah mongering. Dua insan tengah terdiam di sana. Sang gadis bermata emerald itu menunggu kata-kata yang akan keluar dari bibir pemuda di depannya itu.

"Sai-kun, apa yang ingin kamu katakana padaku." Tanya gadis bermata emerald itu meminta kepastian.

"Sakura-chan, aku sejak dulu suka padamu tapi aku takut di tolak, tapi sekarang aku sudah siap apapun keputusanmu, maukah kamu jadi pacarku." kata pemuda bermata onix itu dengan senyum yang tulus.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa menerima Sai-kun jadi pacarku."jawab gadis bermahkota sewarna dengan bunga sakura itu.

Gadis yang memiliki mata seperti batu permata emerald itu merasa bingung, bimbang dan sedih tapi bercampur bahagia, karena cintanya selama ini tidaklah bertepuk sebelah tangan, tapi sedih karena dia harus menolaknya.

Sebenarnya sakura sangat menyukai lelaki dengan rambut hitam klimis itu, tapi dia tidak bisa menerimanya karena sahabat baiknya juga sangat mencintai lelaki didepannya itu.

"Kenapa kamu menolakku, apa alasanmu?"Tanya lelaki itu meminta kepastian, ada perasaan tak percaya di hati lelaki itu, karena dia yakin gadis yang menurutnya paling cantik didunia itu juga menyukainya, tapi kenapa dia menolaknya.

"Aku…aku menyukai orang lain." Kata sang gadis bermata emerald.

DEGH…

Seperti ada petir menyambar, lelaki itu kini begitu lemasnya, gadis yang dia pikir memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya itu ternyata dia menyukai orang lain, cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan pikirnya.

"Begitu ya, kalau begitu semoga kamu bisa berhasil dengannya. Lupakan aku pernah menembakmu kita tetap bertemankan? Ah, aku harus pergi dulu ada latihan di club hari ini dach." Kata lelaki itu, mencoba untuk tetap tersenyum meski di paksakan, kemudian pergi meninggalkan sakura sendirian disadari oleh sakura lelaki itu mengeluarkan air matanya setelah ia berbalik arah.

Begitu lelaki dengan mata onix itu pergi, sang gadis dengan rambut sepinggang itu kini terjatuh. Airmatanya tak dapat terbendung lagi, kini cairan bening mengalir membasahi pipi putihnya.

Tak di sangka sepasang mata onix sedang melihatnya dari ruang OSIS. Senyum tersungging dari bibir merahnya.

"Gadis yang menarik, akan kubuat kau menangis untukku." Kata lelaki di ruang OSIS sambia menyeringai.

.

.

.

.

"Sakura-chan! Kamu dari mana saja? Aku mencarimu kemana-mana tau, lihatlah aku membeli kaos yang sama dengan sai-kun. Besok aku akan mengajaknya kencan kemudaian akan aku tembak." Cerocos gadis bermata biru laut itu.

"Wah, bagus. Pasti sai-kun akan sangat senang dan dia pasti akan menerima mu, ino." Jawab sakura. Dadanya begitu sesak sekarang dia ingin menangis sekarang tapi dia menyembunyikannya dengan senyuman semanis yang dia bisa.

Sakura berfikir menolak Sai-kun adalah keputusan terbaik, meski hatinya tersayat-sayat dan perih yang penting temannya itu bisa bahagia. Mungkin semakin lama ketulusan cinta Ino akan melunturkan cinta Sai kepada Sakura.

"Haruno sakura-san!" panggil seorang lelaki jangkung kepada gadis dengan mata hijau menyejukkan, hingga membuatnya melupakan sejenak perasaan perihnya itu.

Gadis yang tadi sedang bercakap-cakap dengan sahabat baiknya didalam kelas itu menengok kea rah suara karena merasa terpanggil.

"Ketua OSIS, kau memanggilku?"kata sang gadis berambut panjang sepunggung. Gadis itu sungguh tak percaya ketua osis yang berada didunia yang berbeda dengannya itu memanggilnya. Lelaki terpopuler, tertampan, terpintar dan menjadi teladan di sekolah Konoha hight tiba-tiba memanggil gadis biasa-biasa saja itu pikir sakura.

"Ikut aku keruang OSIS." Kata lelaki yang memiliki rambut raven itu sambil berjalan menuju ke ruang OSIS.

Tak ada satu suarapun keluar dari mulut kedua orang yang kini sedang berjalan keruanga osis itu, sang lelaki bermata onix itu didepan di ikuti sang gadis bersurai pink.

"Masuklah." Lelaki dengan model rambut raven itu berhenti didepan ruang OSIS kemudian dengan sopan mempersilahkan masuk. Saat itu sakura sadar betapa sempurnanya lelaki didepannya itu, tak salah jika teman-temannya mengidolakannya.

"Trimakasih."gadis yang sekarang wajahnya terlihat sedang terpesona itu kemudian masuk ke dalam. Lelaki berwajah dewa itu mengunci pintu ruang OSIS itu, dan tanpa di sadari oleh gadis bermata emerald itu lelaki yang kini ada di belakangnya itu sedang tersenyum penuh kelicikan.

"Ke-kenapa pintunya di kunci Sasuke-san."sakura bertanya dengan agak takut-takut.

Lelaki yang bernama Sasuke itu mendekati Sakura bahkan menurut Sakura itu terlalu dekat, membuat gadis itu agak mundur. Begitu dekatnya sehingga hidung mereka sedikit bersentuhan, dan wajah porselen gadis itu kini telah semerah apel.

"Sa-sasuke-san kau terlalu dekat."tangan gadis itu bahkan harus menahan dada bidang sang lelaki.

"Lihatlah matamu masih merah." Kata lelaki itu dengan ekspresi yang sulit di artikan, sambil memainkan anak rambut gadis bermahkotakan pink itu.

"A-apa maksutmu?" Tanya gadis bersurai merah muda tak mengerti.

"Kenapa menangis setelah menolak cowok? Aku jadi kasihan….kasihan pada lelaki itu yang menyukai gadis omong kosong sepertimu." Ada ekspresi kemarahan, atau mungkin kasihan sakura tak bisa menebaknya.

'Jangan-jangan dia lihat saat Sai-kun menembakku.' Batin gadis berperawakan mungil itu. Saat mata emeraldnya mengarah kejendela dia baru sadar kalau tempat Sai menembak Sakura terlihat sangat jelas dari ruang OSIS.

"Tu-tunggu jadi kau melihatnya, aku mohon tolong jangan kasih tau siapapun." Kini sakura memohon.

"Kenapa tidak boleh." Sasuke tak mengerti.

"Karena sahabat baikku juga sangat mencintainya, karna itu aku tak mau dia terluka, kumohon jangan katakana pada siapapun." Mohon gadis itu lagi.

"Akan kuberitau, bukankah dengan begitu kau senang karena bisa bersama orang yang kamu cintai."kata lelaki berambut raven dengan ekspresi meremehkan khas lelaki itu.

Tak peduli dengan tampang memohon sang dadis, lelaki dengan nama panjang Sasuke uchiha itu pergi, berniat akan memberitahukan kebenaran itu. Namun sebelum lelaki itu membuka pintu Sakura mengejar sang lelaki bermata onix itu, kemudian menghentikannya dengan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Kumohon jangan beritahu mereka, aku akan melakukan apapun asal kau menjaga rahasia itu." Kata sang gadis memohon. Tak pernah terpikir oleh sakura apa yang akan di lakukan pemuda didepannya itu.

"Apapun." Sebuah senyum licik terlukis di bibir tipis lelaki jangkung didepan sakura, membuat gadis berambut sama dengan bunga sakura itu merinding dibuatnya, bahkan author sampai mendelik dibelakang laptop. *abaikan*

.

.

.

.

~PAGINYA~

"Bawa buku itu keruanganku, harus dibawa sekaligus." Perintah sang uchiha itu sambil menunjuk tumpukan buku yang menggunung.

"Yang benar saja, itukan berat banget, setidaknya dua kali bawa." Mohon sang gadis pink.

"Baiklah akan kulakukan."dengan terpaksa sang gadis bersurai merah muda itu melakukan perintah sang lelaki, yang kemudian membbuat senyum kemenangan dari mulutnya.

"Sakura belikan majalan hari ini, kau harus jalan kaki."

"Iya."

"Aku capek pijiti aku."

"Iya."

"Aku lagi malas ngetik, kamu yang ngetik."

"Iya

Sejak itu sakura selalu bersama dengan lelaki itu dia diperlakukan seperti pembantu. Dari mengerjakan tugas-tugas sebagai ketua OSIS, membersihkan ruang OSIS, membeli ini dan itu dan sebagainya.

.

.

.

.

.

"UAAaaaaa! Capek sekali." Keluh gadis bersurai merah muda sambil menguap dimejanya. Sementara gadis disebelahnya tak mengerti dengan tingkah sahabat baiknya itu.

"Sakura-chan, ahir-ahir ini aku jarang melihatmu kecuali di kelas. Habis pelajaran kamu pergi tak bilang padaku, dunia terasa sepi tanpa sahabat pinkku ini, lagipula Sai-kun menanyakanmu terus." Curhat gadis bersurai pirang dengan mata biru laut itu.

"Ah, Ino-chan ahir-ahir ini aku berkerja pada seseorang jadi tak ada waktu deh, tapi dengan begitu kamukan bisa berduaan sama Sai-kun." Kata Sakura menggoda, meski hatinya sekarang begitu perih.

"Benar juga sih, kamu memang sahabatku yang terbaik Sakura." Kata gadis bermarga Yamanaka itu dengan senyum yang sangat tulus.

"Sakura-chan, aku ingin bicara berdua denganmu." Tiba-tiba lelaki berambut klimis , yang dipanggil Sai itu masuk kelas dan menarik lengan sakura.

Sai menarik paksa lengan sakura membawa gadis bermata emerald itu keluar dari kelas meninggalkan ino yang tanpa disadari oleh mereka berdua kini telah bersedih, kecewa dan cemburu.

"Sai, lepaskan tanganku!" paksa sakura sambil menarik tangan mungilnya, tetapi tentu saja kekuatan lelaki lebih besar lagi pula dengan tubuh sai yang atletis karena memang dia adalah ketua tim basket.

Lelaki yang terkenal ramah dan murah senyum itu, kini berwajahnya di penuhi oleh ekspresi marah, kecewa, sedih dan entahlah sakura tak bisa membaca ekspresi yang baru pertamakali di perlihatkan sahabatnya sekaligus cinta pertama itu. Langkah pemuda itu terhenti di tempat yang sama seperti semunggu yang lalu ketika dia menyatakan cintanya pada Sakura.

"Kenapa kamu menghindariku Sakura?"Tanya lelaki bermata onix itu sedikit bertriak. Namun tak ada suara keluara dari bibir ranum sang gadis, hanya suara gesekan dari kedua gigi gadis itu, dan tubuhnya yang bergegtar tapi Sai tidak sadar.

"Aku yakin alasan sebenarnya kamu memolakku bukan karena kamu mencintain orang lainkan?!" terusnya sebelum sakura menjawab.

"A-aku-." Sebelum Sakura sempat mengeluarkan kata-katanya dia di kejutkan oleh seseorang yang tiba-biba merangkul lehernya dari belakang, sehingga membuatnya kaget dan jantungnya deg degan.

"Sasuke kau-."sebelum sakura menyelesaikannya Sasuke mendekatkan mulutnya yang seksi itu mendekat ketelinga Sakura yang membuatnya risih dan jantungnya berdebar-debar tak karuan ditambah wajahnya yang sudah tak karuan.

"Panggil aku Sasuke-kun."

"Sasukekun?" bisiknya lirih sedikit menghadap ke belakang sehingga wajah mereka hampir bersentuhan.

Tak disadari oleh sakura sasuke sedang menyeringai senang karena melihat wajah Sai yang saat ini sedang kesal dan cemburu.

"Jangan ganggu Sakuraku lagi, bukankah dia sudah menolahmu dengan jelas, lagi pula ada lelaki yang dia cintai, menurutmu siapa orang itu Sai?" ucap Sasuke telak membuat Sai kini menyerah dan meninggalkan meraka berdua dengan ekpresi sebal, dan perasaan marah bercampur cemburu. Sedang Sasuke sedang tersenyum puas karena dapat membuat Sai semarah itu.

'Sakuraku katanya apa itu benar, kenapa jantungku jadi mau meledak begini, ini lebih dari saat aku bersama Sai-kun. Padahal aku biasa saja saat Sai memanggilku dengan Sakura-chan.' Batin sakura.

.

.

.

Ruang Osis tampak sepi, hanya ada dua insan yang sedang sibuk denggan kegiatannya masing masing sang lelaki bermata onix sedang mengetik di laptopnya sedang sang gadis bermata emerald itu sedang menyetempel berkas-berkas milik sang ketua Osis. Tak ada satu suarapun keluar dari mulut masing-masing hanya suara jam, namun lain dengan pikiran sang gadis bersuarai pink itu yang sejak tadi berisik dengan pikiran-pikiran di kepalanya.

'Kalau di lihat- lihat Sasuke itu memang tampan, sayang dia dingin dan menyebalkan. Apa dia sudah punya pacar ya? Kalau sudah seperti apa? Terus bagaimana dia memperlakukannya? Lalu kalau dia melihat kami sedang berdua ditempat sepi begini apa dia akan cemburu? Terus apa maksutnya aku harus memanggilnya Sasuke-kun? Dan kenapa dia menyebutku Sakuraku?' pikiran sakura terus bergeming dan penuh dengan pertanyaan.

"Berisik!" suara Sasuke kini memecah keheningan di ruangan itu.

"Apa maksutmu perasaan aku dari tadi diam kok, siapa yang brisik?" Tanyaku dengan polosnya.

"Kau dengan pikiran-pikiran bodohmu itu yang berisik!"kata sang lelaki sambil menutup laptopnya.

'jangan-jangan dia bisa membaca pikiranku.' Batin sakura.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke menggeser kursinya kemudian berdiri, memdekati sakura kemudian duduk di meja didepan sakura duduk dan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sakura sambil memainkan anak rambut sakura.

"Apa yang kira-kira Sai pikirkan saat ini, kita sekarang hanya berdua diruang yang sempit ini. Aku bahkan bisa meminta apapun darimu." Kini wajahnya semakin mendekat ke wajah Sakura, tangan yang tadinya memainkan rambut merah muda itu kini memegang dagu sakura dan memajukannya.

"A-pa maksutmu Sasuke? Jangan macam-macam atau-." Kata-katanya terputus saat ibu jari Sasuke menyentuh bibir ranum Sakura.

"Kau akan melakukan apapun untukkukan?"senyum evil khas uchiha yang dapat membuat semua gadis bertekut lutut sekaligus merinding itu tersungging dari bibirnya.

Wajah pemuda itu semakin dekat, sedang wajah sakura yang yang sudah semerah darah sekarang, takut namun ada dihatinya yang terdalam ingin menikmati bibir lelaki didepannya itu. Jangtung sang gadis terus berpacu dengan kencangnya dia ingin menolaknya tetapi tubuhnya seakan membatu. Tapi dengan dipaksakan tangan mungil sang gadis melayang ke pipi porselan sang ketua OSIS bernama Sasuke Uchiha itu.

Sontak setelah pemuda itu menambah jarak sanggadis kemudian berlari menjauh dari sang pemuda, cairan bening keluar dari emeraldnya namun dia tetap saja berlari sejauh mungkin dari sang pemuda yang entah mengapa dalam beberapa hari ini telah mengisi sebagian dihatinya itu.

Kini tinggal lelaki berambut raven itu diruang yang sepi dia terduduk di lantai bersandar ke tembok, dia memejamkan matanya menyesal dan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

"Sudah pada batasnya rupanya, aku sudah keterlaluan, maafkan aku." Katanya lirih pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

Gadis bersurai merah muda itu terus berlari tanpa melihat jalan didepannya, tanpa dia sengaja menabrak seseorang. Sakura begitu terkejut saat dia tau siapa yang dia tubruk.

"Sai-kun!?"ucap sakura yang masih kaget, sambil mengusap airmatanya yang masih tersisa di pelupuknya. Sakura mencoba menyembunyikan kesedihannya hari ini, karena telah di rendahkan oleh seorang laki-laki. Dia menggantinya dengan senyum yang di paksakan.

"Sakura-chan kau kenapa?"Tanya Sai karena melihat ada yang berbeda dari orang yang dia sukai ini.

"Ti-tidak papa, tadi mataku kena debu jadi perih."jawabab Sakura asal.

"Maaf soal yang tadi aku tadi sedang emosi saja, habis ahir-ahir ini kamu dekat dengan cowok lain aku jadi maksa gitu, tapi sejujurnya aku mau Tanya sekali lagi perasaanmu padaku?" ucap Sai menjelaskan.

Sakura terdiam mendengar penuturan Sai, ia tak tau harus menjawab apa, tapi entah mengapa sejak tadi orang yang ia pikirkan justru lelaki lain. Lelaki yang meski telah mempermainkannya, menyiksanya, dan merendahkan takbisa dia benci.

"Sakura-chan, tadi Ino menembakku tapi aku tolak, aku bilang aku suka denganmu tapi kamu tolak. Ino bilang kamu menyukaiku juga sejak dulu saat masih di SMP, katanya mungkin kamu hanya tidak mau menyakiti hati ino karena kau tau perasaannya. Jadi aku mau Tanya sekali lagi perasaatmu." Ujar lelaki bermata onix didepannya lagi.

Sakura begitu terkejut dengan penuturan Sai barusan ternyata mereka sudah tau tapi entah mengapa perasaannya pada sai seperti terhapus dengan sendirinya. Justru lelaki dingin angkuh dan menyebalkan itu yang ada dalam pikiran dan hatinya, setiap hembusan nafasnya dia menyebutkan namanya, Sasuke.

"Aku memang mencintaimu Sai."sakura terdiam sebentar mencari semua keberanian di dalam dirinya dan juga kepastian perasaannya. Sedang Sai senang karena Sakura juga menyukainya."Tapi, maaf aku tak bisa lagi mencintaimu sekarang cintaku bukan untuk Sai-kun lagi." Lanjut Sakura kemudian dia berlari secepat mungkin meninggalkan Sai yang tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Sakura sendirian.

Ruang Osis terlihat sepi hanya ada seorang lelaki berambut raven yang sedang mengetik di Laptopnya. Pikirannya sedang sedikit kacau sekarang karena kecerobohannya tadi pagi.

"Masuklah tidak dikunci." Kata lelaki itu pada seseorang dibalik pintu sebelum dia mengetuuknya.

Seorang gadis bersurai merah muda kini masuk ke ruang OSIS, sekarang ini dia mencoba untuk berani, dia harus berterus terang pada lelaki didepannya. Selama ini sasuke menyuruh sakura dengan kegitan yang begitu banyak dan menyita waktu agar pikirannya tidak hanya memikirkan Sai saja, dan dia juga benar jika memang suka harus di ungkapkan. Dan sekarang lelaki didepannya ini adalah yang ia sukai dan sakura harus mengatakkannya.

"Sai-kun sudah tau perasaanku yang sebenarnya, dan aku juga sudah mengungkapkan perasaanku."ucap Sakura memulai pembicaraan.

"Lalu kenapa kamu masih disini, kau sudah bebas sekarang, pergilah! aku tidak mau melihatmu lagi disini." Kata lelaki dengan mata onix didepannya itu dengan nada memerintah seperti biasa, tanpa menghentikan aktivitas ngetiknya dan takmelihat sedikitpun wajah gadis didepannya.

"Tapi aku tidak mau pergi dari sini, a-aku," berhenti sejenak dan kini Kristal berning mulai menetes di pipi porselennya itu. " Dulu aku memang suka Sai-kun, tapi sekarang yang kusukai adalah-" katanya terputus saat dia sadar Sasuke sekarang sudah ada didepannya, mendekat padanya dan tangannya yang kekar itu bersender dipintu menutup jalan bagi Sakura dan menyeringai senang.

"Jadi sekarang kamu menyukaikan?" katanya sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan sambil menyeringai.

"I-iya, aku sekarang suka Sasuke-kun, hik…hiks…hiks….." jawab Sakura mengiyakan suara sesenggukan keluar dari gadis yang memiliki nama bunga musim semi itu. Sedang Sasuke sekarang semakin melebarkan seringainya semakin senang.

"Ahirnya kamu menangis juga untukku, aku tidak suka jika kamu menangis untuk lelaki lain, makannya aku berniat membuatmu menangis untukku dan sekarang ahirnya tercapai juga." Kata Sasuke sambil memainkan anak rambut Sakura.

"Jadi Sasuke kamu juga menyukaiku?" Tanya sakura ingin penasaran, masih dengan ekspresi habis menangis.

"Menurutmu bagaimana? Aku hanya tertarik saja denganmu dan kamu ini gampang sekali diperalatkan?" kata Sasuke meremehkan sakura dan masih dengan ekspresi yang sama dengan tadi.

"Jadi apa maksudmu?" Tanya Sakura masih tidak mengerti.

"Jadilah pacarku, tapi…." Sebuah cengiran mesum terlukis dibibir Sasuke, dia menyentuh dagu sakura menariknya agak keatas sehingga membuat mata keduanya bertemu.

Onix bertemu emerald saling tarik menarik dan saling menghanyutkan, senyum tipis terlukis dibibir merah Sasuke membuat wajah Sakura semerah toman sekarang. Jantung gadis itu semakin cepat saat hidung mereka saling bersentuhan dan semakin dekat hingga tak ada jarak diantara mereka karena bibir mereka sekarang telah bertemu .

Sebuah kecupan manis dari Sasuke kemudian senyum evil terlukis dibibir merah sasuke terlukis jelas ada senyum mesum disana membuat Sakura bergidik ngeri.

"Mulai sekarang bersiap-siaplah Sakura, akan kutunjukkan cara pacaran dengan caraku." Kata sang lelaki dengan senyum mesumnya itu.

'Kyaaa apa aku telah salah menyukai orang yang mengerikan ini apa aku akan baik-baik saja pacaran dengan orang seperti psikopat ini!?~' batin sakura bertriak.

.

.

.

T

H

E

E

N

D

A/N

Kyaaaa authornya juga ikut triak, ahirnya selesai juga fic oneshotku ini untuk meramaikan tanggal 20 Februari special Sasusaku.

Aku bahkan tidak menyentuh chapter ficku yang dark n light dan sesei ga suki desu jadi untuk yang menantikannya maaf ya, untuk sementara terabaikan. Aku tunggu review dari kalian^^


End file.
